Im Licht der Sonne
by broken mind
Summary: Tinánd kehrt nach Gondor zurück, inmitten der Schrecken des Ringkrieges. Doch ein Mann aus ihrer Vergangenheit bringt Licht ins Dunkel ihres Lebens.


Prolog

Das kleine blonde Mädchen tollt mit seinen zwei Brüdern über die weite Wiese. Zwischen Sonnenblumen und Gänseblümchen, Gräsern und Farnen heben sich die bunten Kleider der Kinder ab.

Wie schön es ist, mit dem Sonnenschein, der sich in den Augen widerspiegelt und dem lauen Lüftchen, dass durch die Haare weht. Wie gern wäre Tinánd jetzt hier mit ihrem Mann. Doch nach all dieser Zeit, nach all den schweren Monaten allein ist dieser Tag ein sehr glücklicher, auch wenn ihr geliebter Mann nicht dabei sein kann.

„Maradê!" ruft sie. „Lauf nicht zu weit!"

Das Mädchen rennt mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht noch eine große Runde, dann springt sie auf ihre Mutter zu.

Die großgewachsene braunhaarige Frau, die das Kind nun in die Arme nimmt, trägt ein weites schwarzes Gewand, wie jeden Tag. Um die Hüfte ist ein weinrotes Band geschlungen. An einigen Stellen funkeln silberne Verzierungen hervor. Es sind Stickereien des weißen Baumes von Gondor, so wie die auf den Rüstungen der Soldaten der weißen Stadt, und ein Zopf geflochten aus schwarz-grauen Haar aus der Mähne des Pferdes ihres verstorbenen Mannes. Sie vermisst ihn so sehr. Und sie ist sich sicher, dass auch ihre Kinder den liebevollen Vater vermissen.

Maradê hat sich derweil neben der Mutter ins Gras fallen lassen und beobachtet sie neugierig. Auch ihr, dem sonst so lebenslustigen und aufgeschlossenen Kind, steht die Trauer immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Die zwei Jungen, Lluth und Arndis, finden sich auch bald neben ihr ein.

„Gehen wir nach Haus, Mutter?" fragt Lluth, der älteste der Geschwister. Er hat das volle blonde Haar ihres verstorbenen Mannes, doch Arndis, der letztgeborene, ist noch mehr das Ebenbild seines Vaters. Die gleichen blauen Augen, die gleichen blonden Locken und das gleiche Lächeln. Maradê kommt eher nach ihr selbst, Tinánd.

Die Reise zurück

Die junge Frau, die während des finalen Kampfes um den Ring auf einem der Korsaren-Schiffen nach Gondor gekommen war, lächelt sanft. Sie hatte Rohan damals nicht freiwillig verlassen, doch ihr Vater hatte für das Wohl seiner kleinen Familie beschlossen, erst nach Gondor, nach Minas Tirith und später nach Farharad umzusiedeln.

Im Nachhinein erkannte Tinánd, dass ihr Vater sie alle vor den Tücken und Gefahren des Ringkrieges bewahren wollte, auch wenn er sie mit dieser Entscheidung tief in die feindlichen Gebiete brachte. Doch dies war wahrscheinlich der einzige Ort gewesen, an dem die Ausmaße des Ringkrieges fast unentdeckt geblieben waren.

Die Zerstörung, die sie jedoch bei ihrer überstürzten Rückkehr nach Gondor vorfand, machte sie schrecklich traurig und fast wünschte sie sich, in Farharad geblieben zu sein. Doch jetzt, als sie ihre drei Kinder über die Wiese tollen sieht, ist sie froh, dass die Flucht vom Schiff des Anführers geglückt war, bevor König Elessar mit seinen Gefährten Gimli und Legolas und der Armee der Untoten alle Korsaren vernichtete und mit den Schiffen in Richtung Minas Tirith ablegte. Der Weg war weit und beschwerlich gewesen, und sie kam nur schwerlich voran, da sie dem Flussverlauf folgte und immer wieder vor vorbeiziehenden Ork-Truppen Schutz suchen musste. Und dann hörte sie immer wieder Gerüchte vom Krieg mit Mordor. Erst jetzt verstand Tinánd. Die Schiffe aus dem Süden, die Haradrhim auf dem Vormarsch nach Gondor, der bedrohliche Schatten aus Mordor und die vielen Gerüchte. In Gondor herrschte Krieg, ein fast aussichtloser Krieg gegen den dunklen Herrscher Sauron.

Erst nach der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern erreichte Tinánd die weiße Stadt. Viel war zerstört und nichts war so wie es einst war. Vor etwas mehr als 20 Jahren war sie als kleines Mädchen das letzte Mal in Minas Tirith gewesen, an dem Tag, an dem sie mit ihren Eltern nach Farharad gezogen war. Es war so schwer gewesen, alle ihre Freunde aus Minas Tirith zurückzulassen. Doch sie hatte ihre Eltern nie nach dem Grund der Abreise gefragt. Seine Frau, Tinánds Mutter, war schwerkrank und, wie man ihr sagte, allem Anschein nach nur in Farharad heilbar. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass ihr Vater das Beste für die kleine Familie tat, und nach seinem verfrühten Tod durch eine schwere Krankheit wollte sie den genauen Grund nicht mehr wissen. Auch damals, als sie aus Rohan weggingen, hatte sie alles hinter sich zurücklassen müssen. Ihre Freunde und alles was ihr lieb und teuer war. Doch für das Wohl der Familie nahm sie alles in Kauf.

Doch jetzt war alles anders. Sie war allein. Tinánd hatte niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt. Auch die Mutter war nach dem Tode des Vaters bald verstorben und nichts hielt das braunhaarige Mädchen mehr in Farharad.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Zivilisation, zurück nach Gondor oder sogar nach Rohan. Der Weg war weit und beschwerlich. Das wusste sie. Doch sie würde es auf sich nehmen, um zu ihren Freunden zurückzukehren.

Und so schritt sie jetzt am Ufer des Flusses entlang, auf Schutz bedacht und trotz des Mutes ängstlich. Sie war doch so allein. Dass sie die Schifffahrt mit den Korsaren unentdeckt überlebt hatte, grenzte schon an ein Wunder, doch es schien, als hätte sie ihr Glück jetzt verlassen.

Ein unbekanntes Gesicht

Es schien ihr fast schon wie ein endloser Marsch, als sie endlich die zertrümmerten Reste der Stadt Osgiliath erblickte. Ihr Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus und ihre Hoffnung sank. Alles war zerstört, verbrannt und niedergemetzelt. Eine einzelne Träne fand ihren Weg entlang ihrer Wange, bis sie zu Boden fiel. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Tinánd, dass sie weinte. Alles war zerstört, und als sie dann ihre Blick hob und die weiße Stadt und die weite Ebene davor sah, wusste sie, was geschehen war. Die Haradrim waren über die Stadt von Gondor hergefallen, und waren allem Anschein nach auch erfolgreich in ihrem Schlachtzug gewesen.

Als sie dann näher kam, entdeckte sie auch viele verwundete Soldaten aus Gondor und auch viele der Rohirrim. Sie räumten das Feld und wurden von allen Seiten unterstützt. War die Schlacht gewonnen? Doch noch war sie zu weit entfernt, um alles zu sehen. Noch hatte sie die zerstörte Stadt nicht erreicht und sie wusste, dass sie mindestens noch einen vollen Tag brauchen würde, um von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt südöstlich von Osgiliath nach Minas Tirith zu kommen.

Um sie herum war alles still und friedlich und doch spürte sie die Angst, die einige Stunden zuvor hier geherrscht hatte. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen und sie ging schneller, so schnell dass sie nach wenigen Minuten schon völlig außer Atem war. Trotzdem rannte sie weiter, bis sie nicht mehr weiterlaufen konnte. Nun stand sie mitten im Schlachtfeld. Noch immer lagen die toten Oliphanten und Orcs, wo sie durch die Waffen der Krieger Mittelerdes gefallen waren. Viele Soldaten von Minas Tirith und Rohan halfen den Verwundeten und trugen ihre Toten vor das Tor, wo bereits die ersten Verstorbenen zu Grabe getragen wurden.

Heiße Tränen liefen Tinánd über das Gesicht. Dies waren ihre Landsmänner gewesen, die hier tapfer gekämpft hatten und gefallen waren, während sie fernab beim Feind von nichts wusste. Warum fühlte sie sich wie eine Verräterin? Sie konnte doch nichts dafür. Warum hatte sie weggehen müssen? Würden ihre ehemaligen Freunde ihr diesen Frevel vergeben können?

Tínand schritt schneller aus, um nicht noch mehr weinen zu müssen und bald hatte sie keine Luft mehr, um Tränen zu vergießen. Doch ihr Herz schrie den Kummer weiterhin still hinaus.

Über einem schwer verletzten Soldaten brach Tinánd zusammen. Blind vor Tränen tastete sie nach dessen Hand, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Die Verletzungen waren zu tief als dass er diese überleben konnte. Doch sie wollte ihn in seinen letzen Minuten nicht allein lassen. Der Mann trug die Rüstung von Rohan, auf seinem Schild spiegelte sich das weiße Pferd, dass auch auf der Standarte der Soldaten von Rohan abgebildet war. Tinánds Herz zog sich zusammen, als der Mann vor ihr nun den letzten Atemzug tat und für immer die Augen schloss. Sie drückte seine leblose Hand und hob sie an ihr Lippen, um dem gefallenen Soldaten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Er hatte so tapfer gekämpft und war für Gondor gefallen.

In diesem Moment spürte sie eine eiskalte Schwertspitze in ihrem Nacken und drehte sich schnell herum. Sie rechnete mit einem Ork, oder mit einem der feindlichen Haradrhim, der sich aus dem Schlachtgetümmel herausretten hatte können, und nun ein letztes Opfer suchte. Doch was sie sah, machte ihre Knie trotz der offensichtlichen Angst in ihren Augen weich.

Es war ein großgewachsener Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, gekleidet in der Rüstung der Männer von Rohan. Das Abbild der Standarte, das weiße Pferd, war groß auf dem Brustpanzer dargestellt. Es schien, als wäre er ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie, doch in seinem wütenden, und zugleich verzweifelten grau-blauen Augen spiegelte sich Hass und Angst, so ganz ungleich dem Blick, den sie kannte und schätzte. Die Reiter von Rohan, die Rohirrim, waren stolze Krieger und tapfere Kämpfer. Früher hatte sie nie Angst oder unverschleierten Hass in ihren Augen gesehen. Tinánds Vater war auch einer der Rohirrim gewesen, bis hohes Alter und die schwere Krankheit der Mutter die Ausübung seiner Pflicht König Théoden gegenüber unmöglich machten. Ehrenvoll war er aus dem Dienst entlassen worden

Die blutverschmierte Schwertspitze war immer noch auf sie gerichtet, doch langsam senkte der Mann die Klinge und streckte eine Hand aus, die sie ergreifen sollte. Die junge Frau zögerte, doch ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zeigte ihr an, dass sie sich nicht fürchten brauchte. Sie ergriff die ihr entgegengebrachte Hand und zog sich empor, bis sie sicher auf ihren Füßen stand. Ihr Kopf war leicht geneigt, dann verbeugte sie sich vor dem Mann. Er musste ein Rohirrim von hohem Rang sein, denn er trug Pferdehaar am Helm, was, soweit Tinánd wusste, ein Zeichen von Ruhm und Rang war.

Der Mann ließ ihre Hand nicht los, sondern geleitete sie sicher über das Schlachtfeld, bis zum verborstenen Tor, durch das die Stadt lang geschützt worden war. Jetzt stand es offen und zeigte die verwahrloste Einsamkeit der zerstörten weißen Stadt in all ihrem Ausmaß. Tinánd liefen unkontrollierbar die Tränen über das Gesicht. Der Rohirrim drehte sich zu ihr und strich ihr mit dem Daumen leicht über die Wange und somit die Tränen fort. Tinánd verspürte einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, doch die Verwüstung und die vielen Toten um sie herum erstickten ihn im Keim. Es war aussichtslos, überall lagen verstümmelte Leichen, mit Pfeilen erschossen oder von scharfen Schwertern und Äxten erstochen, Orks sowie Menschen. Tinánd konnte kaum mehr aufrecht gehen und musste sich am Arm des Rohirrim festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen. Fast blind vor Tränen stolperte sie hinter ihm durch die Stadt, hinauf bis zum Thronsaal, in dem sich bereits die restlichen Überlebenden eingefunden hatten. Viele fremde Männer standen um sie herum, viele davon verletzt und nicht mehr einsatzfähig.

Der Rohirrim, der bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte, führte die junge Frau zu einem Tisch und hieß sie dort warten. Dann verschwand er zwischen den Menschen und war nicht mehr zu sehen. Dafür bemerkte Tinánd eine blonde Frau, die anscheinend am Arm verletzt war und sich auf dem Vorhof mit einem Mann unterhielt. Dieser trug Teile der Rüstung eines Hauptmannes von Gondor und hatte ebenfalls anscheinend schwerwiegende Verletzungen während des Kampfes erlitten, denn wie die blonde Frau hatte auch er Verbände an Armen und um die Brust herum. Die Frau sah dem Rohirrim, der sie auf dem Schlachtfeld aufgelesen hatte, sehr ähnlich, sie mussten miteinander verwandt sein. Sie war bestimmt eine Schildmaid Rohans, dachte sich Tinánd und ging langsam auf sie zu, als sie sah, dass sich der Hauptmann zurückzog. Mit scheuem Blick stellte sie sich neben sie und lächelte unsicher. Hatte die fremde Frau Angehörige verloren? Würde sie sich überhaupt mit ihr unterhalten wollen? Die Schrecken der Schlacht zeichneten sich deutlich auf ihrem feinen Gesicht ab. Sie hatte die Männer munkeln gehört, dass ihr Onkel, der König Theoden von Rohan, auf dem Schlachtfeld verstorben war. Dies musste ein großer Schmerz für die Frau sein, doch Tinánd wurde positiv überrascht.

„Ihr müsst das Mädchen sein, welches mein Bruder gerettet hat. Ich bin Éowyn, Tochter des Eomund. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass Ihr unversehrt einen Weg über das Schlachtfeld gefunden habt. Nur wenige teilen dieses glückliche Schicksal." sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Wer seid Ihr? Und woher kommt Ihr?" fragte sie dann und griff nach Tinánds Hand.

Zuerst versagte der braunhaarigen Frau die Stimme, doch nach wenigen Sekunden brach der Damm in ihr und sie erzählte Éowyn unter Tränen, welche Odyssee sie bereits hinter sich hatte. Éowyn hielt die ganze Zeit ihre Hand und schien zu verstehen. „Du bist tapfer gewesen, Tinánd, Ihr seid eine wahre Schildmaid von Rohan. Erinnert Euch daran, wenn dunkle Stunden nahen, denn Ihr seid das Licht in der Nacht."

Und damit zog auch sie sich zurück.

Erkenntnisse und Geheimnisse 

Tinánd blieb allein, bis der Rohirrim zurückkehrte. Er brachte ihr eine Schüssel Suppe und Brot. Sein Gesicht war verhärmt, doch der Triumph über die gewonnene Schlacht konnte er nur schwer verbergen.

Die junge Frau nahm die warme Mahlzeit dankbar an, doch sie zögerte, bevor sie den Löffel zum Munde führte. Nach dem ersten Bissen blickte sie ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe Eure Schwester getroffen...sie ist eine wunderschöne und starke Frau." Flüsterte sie.

Zum ersten Male sah sie den Anflug eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, der sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte.

„Das gleiche hat sie auch über Euch gesagt, Tinánd." Er musterte sie eindringlich.

Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Hatte Éowyn mit ihm gesprochen? Sie aß noch einen weiteren Löffel voll der heißen, wohlschmeckenden Suppe und stellte die Schüssel dann beiseite. Endlich traute sie sich, die Frage zu stellen, die ihr so auf der Seele brannte. „Wer seid Ihr, Pferdeherr?"

Er schaute sie verwundert an. „Kennt Ihr mich nicht?"

Tinánd schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Nein, werter Herr, ich kenne Euch nicht. Ich habe das Land verlassen, als ich noch sehr jung war, und selbst wenn Ihr jemanden in mir erkennt, den Ihr zu kennen glaubt, so ist diese Person schon lange fort." bemerkte sie trocken und senkte verschämt den Blick. „Es tut mir leid, mein Herr, es steht mir nicht zu, so mit Euch zu reden." Tinánd rückte auf der Bank zurück, bis ihr Rücken gegen die Lehne stieß. Ihr war unwohl, jemanden zu treffen, der sie zu kennen schien. Doch sie konnte sich an nichts, oder nur sehr wenig, aus ihrer Kindheit erinnern.

Doch auf seltsame Art fühlte sie sich zu diesem, für sie fremden Mann hingezogen.

Der Rohirrim lächelte leicht, dann schob er ihr die Schüssel wieder entgegen. „Esst!" meinte er und stand auf. Er verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand dann zwischen den herumstehenden Männern. Lange zeit sah sie ihn nicht wieder, doch dann stand er plötzlich wieder vor ihr. Sie hatte sich nicht von ihrem Platz, den er ihr angewiesen hatte, fortbewegt. Die Schüssel mit der Suppe und dem Brot war bereits aufgegessen.

„Habt Ihr noch Hunger?" fragte er.

Tinánd traute sich nicht, diese Frage zu bejahen, doch noch immer hatte sie schrecklichen Hunger. Doch sie wollte zuerst wissen, wer der freundliche Pferdeherr war.

„Dieser blickte sie unverwandt an und streckte sodann seine Hand aus. „Folgt mir!"

Doch Tinánd bewegte sich nicht. Sie sah ihn fragend an, bis er sich wieder zu ihr drehte.

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte sie dann schließlich. „Ihr habt vorhin nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet." Fügte sie schamhaft hinzu und senkte den Blick.

„Wenn Ihr Euch nicht erinnern könnt, so werde ich Euch meinen Namen nennen. Ich heiße Éomer, Sohn des Eomund. Meine Schwester Éowyn habt Ihr bereits kennen gelernt." Er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment. „Erinnert Ihr Euch wirklich nicht an mich?"

Tinánd schüttelte den Kopf. Beschämt blickte sie ihn an. Woher kennt Ihr mich?"

Éomer lenkte ein. „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss mit meinen Männern König Aragorn zum Schwarzen Tor folgen. Danach bleibt hoffentlich Zeit für Erklärungen und für das Auffrischen von Erinnerungen. Lebt nun wohl, Tinánd." Sprach er und verbeugte sich. Dann ging er zu einem Mann, der ebenfalls die Rüstung der Pferdeherren Rohans trug.

Noch eine weitere Schlacht? Hatten die Menschen nicht schon genug Leid erlebt? Tinánd fühlte sich auf einmal so leer und nutzlos. Sie konnte die Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, denn schwach wollte sie hier vor alle Leuten, die wesentlich mehr Schmerz und Kummer ertragen hatten, nicht erscheinen.

Éomer war und blieb verschwunden, doch sie erspähte Éowyn, die wieder mit dem Mann in der Hauptmannsrüstung unter dem weißen Torbogen stand und redete. Anscheinend war die Unterhaltung schnell beendet, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später verbeugte sich der Mann und zog sich zurück. Die blonde Schildmaid verschwand ebenfalls, doch tauchte sie kurz darauf neben ihr auf.

Tínand spürte ihre sanfte Hand auf ihrer Schulter und seufzte.

„Sie ziehen in den Kampf..." flüsterte sie und Éowyn nickte.

„Dies ist die letzte große Schlacht, so hat es Mithrandil vorausgesagt. Wieder werden viele gute Männer ihr Leben lassen, doch wenn der Ring erst entgültig zerstört ist, können wir wieder in Frieden leben."

„Und Ihr lasst Euren Bruder ziehen?" Tinánd blickte die ältere Frau entsetzt an.

„Was soll ich tun? Ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten und selbst bin ich verletzt, sonst wäre ich noch einmal mit in die Schlacht geritten."

Tinánd legte den Kopf schief. „Ihr...Ihr wart in der Schlacht?"

Éowyn lächelte leicht. „Sicher, denn ich kämpfte für die, die ich liebe. Auch wenn mein Onkel, der König von Rohan, jetzt nicht mehr unter uns weilt, habe ich alles gegeben, um ihn und die anderen zu schützen. Es mag den Anschein haben, dass wir Frauen nicht viel tun können, um unser eigenes Leben oder das derer, die uns wichtig sind, zu beschützen, doch ich denke, dies ist ein alter Irrglaube. Die Schildmaiden Rohans sind stärker, als andere glauben mögen. Und Ihr seid etwas Besonderes, das ist ganz offensichtlich. Ihr habt eine Stärke in euch, die Euch beschützen wird." Nochmals lächelte sie, dann ließ sie sich am Tisch nieder.

„Esst mit mir, Tinánd, und vergesst für einen Moment Eure Sorgen."

„Nein, werte Schildmaid, ich muss Eure freundlich gemeinte Einladung leider ausschlagen. Ich habe bereits gegessen und würde mich nun gern zurückziehen. Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft und hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder." Tinánd verbeugte sich tief vor Éowyn und begab sich auf den Weg nach draußen, so wie sie zuvor auch in den Saal gekommen war. Doch sie folgte nicht den vor ihr laufenden Frauen, sondern schlich sich zu den Stallungen und versteckte sich dort, bis auch die letzen Soldaten ihre Pferde geholt hatten und davon geritten waren. Alle folgten dem baldigen König Aragorn und auch Éomer, dem Thronfolger von Rohan.

Ein ungewisser Ritt

Éowyns Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sobald sie sah, dass sie ungestört ein Pferd stehlen konnte, tat sie dies auch. Ein einzelner Brauner stand noch in einem der hinteren Ständer. Schnell sattelte und zäumte sie ihn auf und führte ihn ungesehen nach draußen. Gab es einen anderen Weg aus der Stadt als die große breite Straße, auf der sie auch hereingekommen war? Anscheinend nicht, doch wie sollte sie sonst den anderen folgen? Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen Haufen achtlos dahingeworfener Sachen. Es waren ein weites Hemd mit Brustpanzer, eine noch weitere Hose und ein paar viel zu groß erscheinender Stiefel. Doch die Not war groß und so streifte sich Tinánd die Sachen über. Sie fand Blut, anscheinend gehörten diese Sachen einem der Verstorbenen, die nun langsam zu Grabe getragen wurden. Sie konnte drüber jetzt jedoch nicht nachdenken und schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter. Der Braune zerrte ungeduldig am Zügel, bis Tinánd ihm beruhigend über die Nüstern strich.

„Gleich, mein Freund! Gleich reiten wir..."

Und sie ritten. So schnell sie konnten und sie fanden den Anschluss an die Soldaten, ohne dass sie bemerkt wurden. Tinánd reihte sich zwischen den letzten Reitern ein und trieb den Braunen immer weiter vor, bis sie schließlich direkt hinter dem Grauschimmel von Éomer war.

Doch er bemerkte nichts. Er folgte Aragorn, und er würde ihm bis in den Tod folgen. Für Tinánd stand ebenfalls fest, sie würde ihr Leben geben im Kampf gegen die Mächte Mordors, auch wenn sie nur eine schwache Frau war. Doch sie hatte die gefährliche Reise von Farharad gewagt und bestanden und ebenso würde sie auch diese Prüfung bestehen. Wenn Éowyn wirklich Recht behalten sollte, würde sie diese Schlacht überleben und vielleicht auch das Leben einiger der anderen retten können. Das zumindest hoffte sie inständig. Sie hatte keine Angst um ihr eigenes Leben, auch wenn das mehr als angebracht war, und doch verspürte sie unbändige Angst in ihrem Herzen.

Der Braune schien es zu bemerken, Pferde waren ja sehr einfühlsame Tiere, besonders die Pferde der Rohirrim, die zu ihren Reittieren schon immer eine besondere Bindung hatten, und so zerrte er am Zügel und schlug mit dem Kopf, während er mit den anderen Pferden das Tempo hielt.

Sie hatten den Fluss Anduin bei Osgiliath überquert und waren durch Nordithilien entlang der Ephel Duath geritten, bis sie nach Morannon kamen, wo das schwarze Tor übermächtig in den Himmel ragte.

Im gestreckten Galopp ritten sie alle über die breite Fläche und bei allen Reitern breitete sich nun langsam offensichtliche Furcht aus.

Aragorn, der zusammen mit Éomer, dem Elben, dem Zauberer und den Hobbits, die Gruppe der Soldaten anführte, ritt nun etwas vor und wandte sich an seine Männer.

„Zögert nicht, Männer, schreitet mutig in den Kampf gegen das Böse. Es mag eine Zeit kommen, in der die Dunkelheit siegt, aber diese Zeit ist nicht jetzt! Ich bin einer von Euch und ich kämpfe für Euch, mit Euch!" Er riss sein Schwert in die Höhe und gab dem großen braunen Pferd, das er ritt, die Sporen. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Éomer drehte sich kurz um und schien zu erstarren, als er bemerkte, wer da hinter ihm ritt. Er hatte zuvor nichts mitbekommen und jetzt entglitten ihm fast die Gesichtszüge, als er in das verschreckte und zugleich kampfesbereite Gesicht des Mädchens blickte. Sie hatte das Schwert gezückt und die Zügel fest in der Hand. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie ihm gefolgt war. Doch lang konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Aragorn ließ sein Pferd vorbrechen und Éomers Grauschimmel stieg leicht, um dem anderen folgen zu dürfen. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen, dass er durch ein leichtes, jedoch verzweifeltes Lächeln auch fand. Er ließ seinen Grauen nach vorn brechen, und versuchte alle Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Aragorn führte das Feld an, er war unsicher und nicht gewiss eines Sieges, und doch musste er seinen Männern diese Sicherheit geben. Todesmutig warf er sich in die Horde der aus dem Tor herausströmenden Orks und Uruk-Hais und kämpfte um sein Leben. Sein Schwert Andúril, das aus den Bruchstücken Narsils von den untergebenen Elben des Lord Elronds gefertigt wurde, schien wie ein unsichtbarer Schutzschild um ihn herum zu sein.

Éomer drängte den Grauen an Tinánds Braunen heran und versuchte sie aus dem geschehen herauszubringen. Er schwang sein Schwert und mähte die Orks um ihn herum nieder. So auch Tinánd, die versuchte, dicht bei Éomer zu bleiben und sich gleichzeitig die Orks und Uruk-Hai vom Leib zu halten. Ihr Schwert schnitt durch die Luft, während ihr Pferd tapfer weitergaloppierte. Doch einer der gegnerischen Soldaten bekam sie an der für sie zu weiten Jacke zu greifen und zerrte an ihr. Fast hätte sie die Kontrolle über das ohnehin schon sehr aufgeregte braune Pferd verloren, doch Éomer griff kurzzeitig in ihre Zügel und brachte den Braunen zur Ruhe. Natürlich, es war fast unmöglich, die Pferde ruhig zu halten, doch der Moment hätte fast gereicht, um sie aus dem gröbsten Schlachtgetümmel herauszubekommen.

Doch die angreifenden Orks verhinderten dies, indem sie mit ihren Äxten und rostigen Schwertern dazwischenhieben und die Pferde durch laute Schreie auseinander trieben. Ein Uruk-Hai stach mit der Spitze seines Schwertes in die Flanke des Braunen, welcher unter Protestgewieher zusammenbrach und wild um sich schlug. Tinánd wurde abgeworfen und überschlug sich einige Meter vor dem Pferd, das in Todeszuckungen nun verzweifelt versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten. Doch einige Augenblicke später lag der große Braune ganz still.

Ein siegreiches Ende 

Das Mädchen sprang schwankend auf die Beine und lief einige Schritte vorwärts, doch fiel fast sofort wieder vornüber, sie war über das Pferd gestolpert. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und außer Atem legte sie beide Hände auf dessen Hals. Sie bedankte sich für seine Dienste, doch lange konnte sie nicht trauern. Noch halb in Gedanken hörte sie Éomers Stimme und das metallene Krachen der Schwerter, als er versuchte, zu ihr zu kommen und zugleich die feindlichen Orks abzuhalten. Tinánds Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich, anscheinend hatte sie sich schwerer verletzt als sie gedacht hatte.

Plötzlich war Éomer direkt neben ihr und riss sie am Arm hinauf auf sein Pferd. Er drückte sie fest an sich und warf sich erneut ins Schlachtgetümmel. Doch mit einem Male, Aragorn war ebenfalls vom Pferd geworfen worden und befand sich mitten in einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem Höhlentroll, ließen alle feindlichen Kreaturen die Waffen fallen und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen. Sie winselten und schienen erschreckt, auch wenn dies so absurd und unwahrscheinlich war. In diesem Augenblick hörten sie Aragorn aufschreien. Er war auf die Beine gesprungen und deutete auf den Horizont. Der Himmel, der sonst rötlich verfärbt war, wurde mit einem Male schwarz und plötzlich brach ein gleißendes Licht hervor. Dieses hüllte den schwarzen Turm Barad-Dûr ein und erstrahlte über die gesamte Ebene. Dann verschwand es so schnell wie es erschienen war und der mächtige Turm neigte sich bedrohlich in eine Richtung. Saurons Auge, dass zuvor fast schon siegesgewiss von dort oben herabgeblickt hatte, zuckte nun erschreckt umher und erlosch allmählich. Immer weiter neigte sich der Turm, dann fiel er um und krachte mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm auf die Erde, wo er in tausend Stücke zersprang. Der Vulkan, der im Hintergrund die ganze Zeit über wilde Flammen und Staub in die Luft gewirbelt hatte, explodierte mit einem unglaublich lauten Knallen und schleuderte Lava und Gesteinsbrocken sowie Asche und Rauch in den schwarz-roten Himmel.

Dann bebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen und tat sich direkt vor ihnen auf. Große Stücke brachen ab und fielen in endlose Tiefen, die Erde schien die feindlichen Kreaturen regelrecht zu verschlingen. Das große schwarze Tor, Nur dort, wo Aragorn und seine Mannen standen, bewegte sich der Boden nicht einen Zentimeter. Tinánd, die hinter Éomer auf dem Grauschimmel saß, starrte verschreckt in den Abgrund und klammerte sich fest an Éomer. Sie fürchtete sich zu Tode und spürte, dass auch der stolze Mann vor ihr seine Gefühle der Angst nicht verstecken konnte. Doch allen Männern und Tieren um sie herum stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Mit einem Male war alles vorbei. Tinánd hörte das laute Atmen der Männer, als ein Raunen durch die Massen ging. Es schien, als würden sie alle gemeinsam aufatmen. Der Feind war gebannt, Sauron war entgültig besiegt.

Doch Gandalf, Aragorn, der Elb und die zwei Hobbits schienen weiterhin besorgt und beratschlagten über etwas, von dem Tinánd nichts wusste. Éomer bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick und begann zu erklären.

„Es gibt noch zwei weitere Hobbits. Frodo und Sam haben die Bürde auf sich genommen, und sind mit dem Ring nach Mordor aufgebrochen, um ihn zu zerstören. Doch es hat den Anschein, als hätten sie es zwar geschafft, ihn im Feuer des Schicksalsberges zu vernichten, doch höchstwahrscheinlich haben sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus dem Schicksalsberg herausgeschafft." Seine Stimme klang traurig.

Tinánd blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Noch mehr Tote, noch mehr Opfer, unter ihnen der wohl tapferste Mensch, von dem Tinánd je gehört hatte. Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland, ein Hobbit, der das Unmögliche möglich gemacht hatte. Er hatte es geschafft und Sauron besiegt. Doch war er wirklich tot? Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Trotz des Sieges ritten sie mit hängenden Köpfen in Richtung Minas Tirith. Gandalf, der weiße Zauberer, ritt neben Aragorn und redete fast unaufhaltsam auf ihn ein. Aragorn selbst blieb ruhig, er nickte nur ab und zu auf Gandalfs Worte. Éomer und Tinánd, die noch immer hinter dem Rohirrim auf dem Pferd saß, folgten zusammen mit Merry und Pippin.

Einsame Stunden 

Es dauerte mehrere Tage, bis Tinánd Éomer wiedersah. Nachdem sie nach einem langen und entbehrungsvollen Ritt wieder in der weißen Stadt ankamen, verschwand er und schien ihre Gegenwart zu meiden. Doch seine Schwester Éowyn nahm sich ihrer an und führte sie nach ihrer Ankunft in die Häuser der Heilung, um ihre Wunden versorgt zu wissen. Der Sturz vom Pferd hatte sie geschwächt und auch der Kampf mit den Uruks hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Doch die Heiler von Gondor taten ihr Bestes und schon bald war Tinánd auf dem Weg der Besserung.

Als sie sich kräftig genug fühlte und lange Zeit geschlafen hatte, besuchte Éowyn sie in ihre Gemach und begann eine Unterhaltung.

„Ihr wart tapfer, Tinánd, sehr tapfer. Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass Ihr euch in Gefahr begebt, doch wäre ich selbst mitgeritten, wäre ich in der gesundheitlichen Lage gewesen. Ich würde immer für die kämpfen, die ich liebe...Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht durch meine Worte beinflussen lassen."

Tinánd schaute sie mit gesenktem Blick an. Warum tat Éowyn nun so, als hätte sie nicht zumindest versucht, sie dazu anzustiften, den Soldaten in die Schlacht hinterher zu reiten? Vielleicht hatte sie selbst es sich auch nur eingebildet. Doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass es einen tieferen Grund hatte, dass sie Éomer gefolgt war.

Doch sie hatte gehört, die Wachen auf den Zinnen hatten etwas in der Art einander zugeflüstert, dass Gandalf die Adler auf die Suche nach Frodo und Samwise geschickt hatte, und diese hatten die zwei Hobbits auch gefunden, am Fuße des Schicksalsberges, umgeben von heißer Lava und rauchendem Geröll. Sie waren beide unverletzt und jetzt, nach einigen Tagen, wohlauf. Tinánd hatte den heldenhaften Frodo jedoch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, nur die anderen drei Hobbits. Merry und Pippin kannte sie ja schon, und Sam war ein wirklich liebenswerter Zeitgenosse. Er kochte ab und zu, und da Tinánd trotz mehrfacher Besuche von Éowyn häufig allein war, schloss sie sich den Hobbits an und verbrachte die Mahlzeiten mit ihnen.

Pippin, der jüngste von allen, verstand sich blendend mit der junge Frau. Er erzählte ihr einiges vom Statthalter Denethor und seinen Söhnen Boromir und Faramir. Boromir war eines der Mitglieder der Ringgemeinschaft gewesen und früh verstorben, als er Frodo und die anderen vor angreifenden Uruk-Hais zu beschützen versuchte. Faramir war in den Augen seines Vaters minderwertig und konnte nie seinen Ansprüchen gerecht werden, egal was er tat. Und doch hatte der junge Faramir mit seinem Leben versucht, die Stadt Osgiliath vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Er war schwer verwundet worden und ebenfalls in den Häusern der Heilung behandelt worden. Er und Éowyn schienen sich näher gekommen zu sein. Das war wohl der Grund dafür, dass Éowyn so selten bei ihr war.

Ab und zu fühlte sich Tinánd sehr allein, doch war sie froh, endlich unter Menschen zu sein, nachdem sie so viel Leid und Kummer gesehen hatte. Doch etwas vermisste sie. Sie konnte nicht definieren, was es war, bis zu diesem einen Tage, an dem alle Menschen in Minas Tirith glücklich waren und die Entbehrungen und Schmerzen der letzten Wochen vergessen hatten. Die Krönung von König Aragorn stand kurz bevor und alle trugen ihre schönsten Kleider auf.

Etwas unsicher schaute Tinánd an sich selbst herunter. Éowyn hatte ihr ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid mit cremefarbenen Bändern und einer gleichfarbigen durchwirkten Schleppe. Doch sie fühlte sich so klein und unwirklich, da sie ganz allein war. Noch wusste sie nicht, ob sie überhaupt zur Zeremonie gehen sollte. Éowyn hatte ihr zwar versprochen, sie abzuholen, doch bisher war sie nicht erschienen. Ob sie es vergessen hatte?

Doch schon bald klopfte es an der Tür. Tinánd öffnete in dem Glauben, dass Éowyn davor stand, und erschrak. Es war nicht die Nichte des verstorbenen Königs von Rohan, sondern ihr Bruder, Éomer. Er hatte seine langen blonden Haare im Nacken mit schwarzem Pferdehaar gebunden und trug eine dunkelgrüne Tunika. Sein Gesicht war offen und freundlich, und als er sie nun musterte, funkelten seine braungrünen Augen auf. Das Mädchen sah in ihnen einen Ausdruck, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, sich aber ein Leben lang danach gesehnt hatte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie dies an etwas aus ihrer Kindheit, doch sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

Sie lächelte leicht, als Éomer kein Wort sagte. Doch er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und nickte, als sie sie ergriff. „Kommt mit mir, Tinánd. Die Krönung steht bevor und König Aragorn möchte alle um sich haben, besonders diejenigen, die so tapfer an seiner Seite gekämpft haben."

Tinánd errötete und blickte zu Boden. Éomer lächelte wieder und zog sie aus der Tür heraus.

„Ihr seht wundervoll aus..." gestand er und wurde ebenfalls rot. Doch er fing sich schnell. „Bitte begleitet mich auf den Festplatz."

Tinánd konnte nur nicken. Éomers Worte hatten ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Und sie fing an, sich zu erinnern.

Die Krönung des Königs 

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die weiße Stadt. Tinánd schritt nur sehr zögerlich aus, und blickte von Zeit zu Zeit hoch, um Éomers Gesicht zu studieren. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und drückte die Hand des stolzen Rohirrim.

„Was habt Ihr?" fragte er besorgt. „Geht es Euch nicht gut?" Er hob eine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange.

Tinánd erzitterte unter dieser Berührung, doch trat zurück. „Ich erinnere mich, Éomer. Ich kenne Euch, und Eure Schwester. Ich erinnere mich..."

„Natürlich tut Ihr das. Es ist schon viele Jahre her, doch auch ich erinnere mich an Euch, Tinánd. Ihr wart jung, damals, bevor Ihr Rohan verlassen habt."

Sie nickte. „Es erscheint mir jetzt peinlich, doch wir haben damals zusammen bei den Pferden gespielt, Ihr habt mir gezeigt, wie man mit ihnen umgeht, wie man sich mit dem Schwert verteidigt..."

„...und wie man sich in die goldene Halle schleicht, um beim Gastmahl Essen zu stehlen." Lachte der Rohirrim. „Ich erinnere mich ebenfalls daran. Und ich muss gestehen, ich habe Euch vermisst. Von einem Tage auf den anderen wart Ihr verschwunden und erst lange Zeit später habe ich erfahren, wohin Ihr gezogen seid. Ich habe mich um Euch gesorgt."

Tinánd wurde warm ums Herz, als sie seine Worte vernahm.

Éomer fuhr fort. „Euer Vater war ein loyaler Mann, und er war meinem Onkel sehr wichtig. Er hat ihn ziehen lassen, da er wusste, dass es in Rohan nicht mehr so sicher war wie früher. Euer Vater hatte große Angst um Euch..."

„Ich weiß..." murmelte Tinánd. „Und doch bin ich zurückgekehrt..."

„Ja das seid Ihr, obwohl Ihr Euch eine denkbar schlechte Zeit ausgesucht habt, um in die alten Lande zurückzukehren." Der Rohirrim lächelte. „Ich möchte Euch etwas zeigen."

Er drückte ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Für Tinánd schien sich die Umgebung zu verändern, es war, als würde sie in der Zeit zurückreisen in ihre Kindheit. Das kleine Mädchen namens Tinánd wurde von dem Jungen namens Éomer über den Platz vor der goldenen Halle gezogen, ihr Kleid und ihr langes braunes Haar flogen im Wind. Das Lachen der beiden Kinder hallte durch die Festung Edoras und König Theoden belächelte das Treiben der Kinder, während sie durch die Soldaten und Standarten tollten und Unfug stifteten.

Der erwachsenen Tinánd schossen die Tränen in die Augen und sie musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht vor Éomer das Weinen anzufangen. Doch auch dieser hatte leicht gerötete Augen, die seine Ergriffenheit deutlich zeigten.

Doch er ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken und zog sie weiter. Er leitete sie bis zu einem Schlupfwinkel unterhalb der Tormauern, die die oberste Plattform der weißen Stadt eingrenzten und zog sie den kleinen angrenzenden Hang hinunter.

„Dies habe ich gestern erst entdeckt. Es erinnert mich an unsere damaligen Ausflüge in die Tiefen von Helms Klamm. Könnt Ihr Euch auch noch daran erinnern?"

Tinánd musste trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Tränen lächeln. „Natürlich...ich habe mich damals bei einem Sprung am Knie verletzt und Ihr habt mich den ganzen Weg zurückgetragen."

„Und Ihr habt mich euren Helden in der Not genannt."

Tinánd errötete wieder. „Habe ich das?" Sie stand direkt vor ihm, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Das Mädchen beugte sich leicht vor, auch Éomer näherte sich ihr sanft.

„Das habt Ihr, Tinánd." Er lächelte, doch dann wandte er den Kopf, als die ersten Töne der Trompeten ertönten.

Tinánd zog sich zurück und lächelte ebenfalls. „Wir sollten hinauf gehen. König Aragorn erwartet Euch bestimmt."

„Er erwartet uns!" antwortete Éomer mit Betonung auf uns. Tinánd blickte erstaut zu ihm auf. „Ja, er erwartet uns beide, Tinánd. Und wir sollten jetzt gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät und wir wollen doch den König nicht warten lassen, oder?"

„Nein, werter Herr, das wollen wir nicht!" Sie musste lachen und Éomer stimmte mit ein.

Schnellen Schrittes begaben sich die zwei jungen Menschen auf die oberste Ebene der weißen Stadt, wo sich schon Hunderte, nein Tausende von Menschen eingefunden hatten. Éowyn entdeckte sie und deutete ihnen näher zu kommen und den noch freien Platz an ihrer Seite einzunehmen. Sie musterte ihren Bruder mit einem Lächeln, dann nahm sie Tinánds Hand.

„Erinnert Ihr Euch wieder?" fragte sie leise.

„Ja, das tue ich. Euer Bruder hat mir geholfen, mich an das zu erinnern, das schon so weit zurücklag, dass ich es selbst nicht konnte. Auch Ihr habt mir dabei geholfen und ich werde Euch ewig dafür dankbar sein." Tinánd lächelte und strich sich eine Strähne ihres langen braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Der leichte Wind, der nun aufkam, als würde er mitfeiern wollen, spielte in ihrem eigenen Haar, doch auch das von den umstehenden Gästen bewegte sich sanft in der lauen Brise. Und als würde eben diese Brise eine Last von ihr nehmen, so atmete Tinánd hörbar neben Éomer auf. Dieser wandte sich ihr besorgt zu, doch er sah nur ihre freudigen braunen Augen leuchten.

Sie beobachteten Gandalf, der die Krone vom roten Samtkissen hob und Aragorn vor sich niederknien ließ.

Sanft senkte er die Krone auf des neuen Königs Haupt und der Waldläufer erstrahlte im Glanze der Krone. Sein Gesicht wandelte sich und nahm einen würdevollen Ausdruck an.

„Heil dem neuen König von Gondor, heil dem König Aragorn!" donnerte Gandalfs mächtige Stimme über den Platz.

Alle verbeugten sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm und dem König und Tinánd bemerkte, dass Éomer ihre Hand ergriff und sanft drückte. Er lenkte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die herannahende Gruppe Elben aus Bruchtal. Es war Herr Elrond mit seinem Gefolge, und, wie Tinánd erkennen konnte, auch eine wunderschöne Elbin war bei ihnen. Tinánd war von ihrer unglaublichen Schönheit fast geblendet, doch sie sah den König genau, als er erkannte, wen Herr Elrond mitgebracht hatte. Sein Gesicht strahlte noch mehr als es ohnehin schon tat und ein sanftes Lächeln glitt über seinen Mund. Dies musste wohl seine Angetraute sein, eine Elbin. Tinánd war überwältigt. Und als sich die beiden jetzt küssten, blickte sie scheu zu Prinz Faramir und zu Éowyn, die sich lachend an der Hand hielten. Die beiden schienen so glücklich, eben so wie Aragorn und die fremde Elbin. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie selbst auch glücklich war, doch die Wärme, die von Éomers Hand kam, zeigte ihr sehr deutlich, dass dies wohl der glücklichste Moment ihres Lebens war.

Ein neuer Anfang 

Nach der Krönung hatte sich der König mit der Elbin zurückgezogen, und auch Prinz Faramir und Frau Éowyn hatten sich von allen verabschiedet und waren in ihre Gemächer verschwunden. Die Menschenmassen auf dem Plateau verschwanden allmählich und es setzte eine unbeschreibliche Ruhe ein. Tinánd setzte sich neben Éomer auf die Brüstung des großen Platzes vor der Haupthalle der weißen Stadt und ließ ihren Blick über die Weiten des Landes schweifen. Noch waren rote und schwarze Rauchschwaden am Himmel über Mordor, wo der riesige Vulkan ausgebrochen war, doch die heißen Feuer waren erloschen. Ebenso das Auge Saurons, dessen unheilvoller Schein noch lange die Träume der Menschen Gondors und Rohans verfolgen würde. Doch Tinánd war sich sicher, einen solchen Schrecken würde sie selbst nicht mehr erleben. Zunächst würde Frieden herrschen, und König Aragorn würde ein gerechter und weiser Regent werden.

Die Sonne senkte sich langsam über die Ebene und hüllte alles in einen matten goldenen Glanz und als sie sich nach Éomer umdrehte, bemerkte sie den gleichen Glanz in seinen Augen. Er hatte eine Hand gehoben, als würde er ihr Haar berühren wollen, doch er hatte in der Bewegung innegehalten, um ihr tief in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet Euch so an das Vergangene erinnern wie ich..."

Tinánd schaute ihn verwundert an. „Aber ich erinnere mich doch..." flüsterte sie.

„Nein, sonst würdet Ihr verstehen, warum wir jetzt genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier sind." Der Rohirrim sprach in Rätseln. Das Mädchen verstand nicht, was er meinte, doch die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen verdeutlichte ihr den Ernst der Lage.

„Was ist es denn, das Euch so quält? Wenn Ihr es mir erzählt, erinnere ich mich vielleicht wieder. Die Schrecken der vergangenen Jahren waren zu schwer als dass ich mich an meine schöne Kindheit mit Euch erinnern könnte..." sie ließ diesen Gedanken in der Luft hängen und schaute wieder in die Ferne. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen..."

„Das braucht Ihr nicht...das solltest Ihr auch nicht, selbst wenn Ihr es könntet. Tinánd, ich bin von Herzen froh, dass das Schicksal uns wieder vereint hat. Unsere Mütter beliebten damals, als wir noch Kinder waren, zu scherzen, das wir ein Herz und eine Seele wären. Kurz bevor meine Frau Mutter verstarb, erzählte sie mir noch so viel von Euch, auch den Grund Eurer überstürzten Abreise. Sie kannte Euch gut, Tinánd, und durch ihre Erzählungen vermisste ich Euch nur noch mehr. Doch wenn Ihr Euch nicht erinnert, was damals war..."

„Ich versuche es doch...ich versuche mich zu erinnern. Und glaubt mir, mit der Zeit werde ich mich schon erinnern. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich die Zeit mit Euch vergessen haben könnte." Sie lächelte.

Éomer erwiderte ihr Lächeln und beugte sich ihr entgegen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr erinnert Euch schnell..." flüsterte er und endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Es schien der junge Frau, als würde die Hitze der forschenden Lippen des Rohirrim alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen von damals wieder hervorbringen, als würde sie alles, was dazwischen war, vergessen. Tinánd kümmerte dies nicht, sie verlor sich in diesem Kuss und wünschte, dass er nie endete. Doch einen Moment später nur löste sich der Mann von ihr und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich habe Euch vermisst..." flüsterte er und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Das Krieg war hart, doch die zeit nach Eurem spurlosen Verschwinden war noch viel härter. Ich hatte es damals nicht verstehen können, und ich muss gestehen, ich kann es immer noch nicht, aber ich weiß, es war nicht Eure Entscheidung. Doch Ihr seid zurückgekehrt."

Tinánd lächelte glücklich. „Ja..." Und obwohl sie nicht wusste, wohin dies alles führen würde, gab sie sich ihm hin, mit ganzem Herzen, als er sie erneut küsste und damit ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen besiegelte. Dies war auch nicht nötig, denn plötzlich erinnerte sich Tinánd an die Tage unter der herrlichen Sonne Rohans, als sie mit Éomer und Éowyn vor der goldenen Halle spielte und von ihren Eltern beobachtet wurde. Und sie erinnerte sich auch an ein heimlich belauschtes Gespräch zwischen Éomers Mutter und ihrer eigenen. Die beiden Frauen berieten sich über die Zukunft ihrer Kinder und Tinánds Mutter bezeugte ihr Einverständnis, als Éomers Mutter ihr Interesse an einer späteren Heirat ihrer zwei Kinder bekundete. Jetzt erschien es Tinánd wie ein längst vergessener Traum, doch es hatte sich anscheinend wirklich so zugetragen.

Und erst als die Sonne vollständig untergegangen war und die leichte Kühle der Nacht das Mädchen zum Zittern brachte, standen die beiden auf und gingen Hand in Hand durch die menschenleere weiße Stadt bis zu ihren Gemächern.

Glückliche Momente 

Dies war die erste Nacht, die Tinánd und Éomer gemeinsam verbrachten. Und es sollte nicht die letzte gewesen sein. Sie verbrachten Stunden damit, zu reden und Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, und natürlich damit, sich gegenseitig kennen zu lernen und neu zu entdecken. Immer wieder lachten und weiten sie gemeinsam, wenn sie an ihre Kindheit und ihre damaligen Freunde dachten, von denen aufgrund des Krieges viele nicht mehr am Leben waren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Éowyn und Faramir nach Ithilien gingen, um dort zu leben und die süd-östliche Grenze gegen die immer noch herumziehenden Feinde zu verteidigen. Éowyn war eine gütige Herrin und Faramir ein weiser und gerechter Prinz. Es schien, als hätte Prinz Faramir die Schrecken, die er durch seinen Vater erleben musste, langsam vergessen. Éowyn hatte vor ihrer Abreise Tinánd nochmals aufgesucht und ein inniges Gespräch mit ihr geführt. Tinánd lernte schnell, dass der Prinz von Ithilien bisher ein sehr unglückliches Leben im Schatten seines Vaters und Bruders geführt hatte, doch er ließ sich nie etwas anmerken. Faramir war stolz und von Herzen gut, befand die braunhaarige junge Frau und freute sich für Éowyn, dass sie einen solch wunderbaren Mann gefunden hatte.

Doch sie freute sich auch für sich selbst, dass die Schatten der Vergangenheit verschwunden und vergessen waren und sie sich endlich ihre vergessen geglaubte Kindheit erinnerte. Doch auch wenn sie nie geglaubt hätte, dass sie eben diese Erinnerungen vermisst hatte, wusste sie jetzt, dass diese Erinnerungen das Kostbarste Gut ihres Herzens waren.

Éomer nahm Tinánd mit nach Rohan, denn er war der rechtmäßige Thronfolger des verstorbenen Königs Théoden, nachdem auch des König eigener Sohn Theodred durch angreifende Orks während des Krieges getötet worden war. Éomer akzeptierte das ihm entgegengebrachte Thronerbe und trat die Herrschaft mit ungebrochenem Mut an.

Doch auch mit Aragorn als König und Regenten konnten sie alle dem offensichtlichen Frieden nicht vollständig trauen. Auch wenn es der neue König vollbracht hatte, die gegnerischen Armeen von Orks, Uruk-Hais und Haradrhim weit weg von dem sich nun langsam wieder normalisierenden Leben der Bürger von Gondor zu halten, kam es immer wieder zu kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen.

Éomer hatte Tinánd um ihre Hand gebeten und sie hatte eingewilligt. Es war vorbestimmt, das glaubte sie tief und fest. Ihre Mutter hatte dies auch geglaubt und die Erinnerung daran bewahrte die junge Frau tief in ihrem Herzen auf. Dort verwahrte sie auch das Liebesgeständnis ihres angetrauten Mannes am Tage der Hochzeit und die Geschehnisse, die in dieser Nacht folgten. Tinánd war ihrem Mann eine treue Gefährtin und hielt zu ihm in guten wie in schweren Tagen. Sie stärkte ihm den Rücken und erschien immer als die wunderschöne Frau an seiner Seite.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sich die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches deutlich allen Menschen Edoras' zeigte. Éowyn, die dank eines tapferen Jungen namens Éothain, während sie mit Aragorn, Théoden, Legolas und Gimli in Meduseld über die folgenden Schritte und den bevorstehenden Krieg debattierte, über die nahende Bedrohung in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, war nochmals von eben diesem Jungen über den frohen Zustand ihrer Schwägerin informiert worden. Zusammen mit Prinz Faramir war sie lange Tage unterwegs gewesen, um rechtzeitig zur Geburt des ersten Kindes ihres Bruders in Meduseld zu sein. Und sie kamen gerade zur rechten Zeit. Lluth, ein kräftiger Junge mit vollem blonden Haar und dunklen Augen erblickte zur Mittagszeit das Licht der Welt und war ein wahrer Glücksbringer. Die Geburt des Kindes vereinte alle Menschen in Edoras in einem großen Fest, das Éomer zu diesem feierlichen Anlass gab.

Tinánd war unendlich glücklich.

Gedanken an einen Helden 

Während der nächsten zehn Jahre gebar Tinánd ihrem Mann Éomer noch zwei weitere Kinder, Maradê und Arndis. Lluth, der Erstgeborene, war zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann herangewachsen, das blonde Haar hing lockig auf seine Schultern herab und die gütigen braunen Augen verdrehten vielen jungen Mädchen schon jetzt den Kopf. Maradê war ein aufgewecktes dunkelhaariges und wunderschönes Mädchen mit großen braunen Augen, ein regelrechtes Abbild ihrer Mutter. Doch Arndis, der Jüngste, glich seinem Vater so sehr, dass es Tinánd jedes Mal die Tränen in die Augen trieb, wenn sie ihn ansah. Éomer verbrachte all seine freie Zeit mit seiner Frau und seinen Kindern und lehrte Maradê und Lluth sein ganzes Wissen. Er unterrichtete sie jedoch nicht nur in Gewissens- und Herzensdingen, sondern teilte auch mit ihnen auch seine Leidenschaft zu Pferden, den Mearas, den urtümlichen Pferden Rohans. Sein eigenes Pferd Feuerfuß, ein prächtiger Eisenschimmelhengst, war ein Nachkomme dieser wunderbaren Tiere und Émoer legte großen Wert darauf, dass auch seine Kinder diese Liebe hegten und sie mit Respekt und Ehre behandelten. Beide, Lluth und Maradê erlernten das Reiten schon fast früher als sie das Laufen lernten. Zuerst waren es Ponies, auf denen die Kinder ritten, doch schon bald wurden die Pferde größer, bis sie schließlich die Größe von Éomers eigenem Pferd erreicht hatten. Die Kinder liebten ihn sehr und vermissten ihn, wenn er im Lande umherzog oder mit König Aragorn in Minas Tirith um die Sicherheit Mittelerdes debattierte.

Die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Haradrim, Orks, Uruk-Hai und den abtrünnigen Menschen bestanden weiterhin fort. Und es traf nicht selten die Rohirrim, den feindlichen Angreifern, die immer noch, auch nach so langer Zeit nach dem Krieg, durch die Lande streiften, entgegenzutreten. So auch an diesem einen verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem Éomer mit seinen Mannen eine Horde Uruk-Hai, die westlich über die Ebene zu fliehen versuchten, angriffen und in die Flucht schlugen. Der Kampf dauerte lang und beide Seiten kämpften erbittert. Viele Soldaten, auf beiden Seiten, fielen tot oder schwerverletzt in das bereits blutdurchtränkte Gras. Ein Speer traf Éomer mit voller Kraft direkt ins Herz, doch mit der Freude über diesen Treffer des Uruk war es schnell vorbei, denn Éomer holte mit letzter Kraft mit seinem Schwert aus und trennte dem Feind den Kopf ab, bevor er selbst zusammensackte und für immer die Augen schloss. Seine Mannen trugen den leblosen Körper mit sich nach Edoras, wo er feierlich aufgebahrt wurde, damit ihm die letzte Ehre erwiesen werden konnte.

Tinánd selbst erfuhr erst spät vom Tode ihres Mannes, da sie in den Wehen mit ihrem Letztgeborenen Arndis lag. Ryldor, die rechte Hand Éomers, überbrachte die unendlich traurige Nachricht. Tinánd brach über dem Neugeborenen zusammen und nun lag es an Ryldor, ihren Schmerz zu teilen und sie in seinem starken Armen zu halten, bis der Strom der Tränen versiegt war. Dies war die letzte Ehre, die er seinem Hauptmann und König erbringen konnte. Ryldor, ein Hüne aus den Reihen der besten und treuesten Soldaten Éomers, blieb bei der jungen Frau und nunmehr dreifachen Mutter des verstorbenen Königs und versuchte, ihren Lebenswillen zu wecken. Doch der Schmerz um den Verlust brach ihr das Herz und verletzte ihre Seele so unheilbar, dass sie dachte, ihr Leben würde in diesem Moment ebenfalls enden. Sie schickte alle Zofen und Diener aus dem Raum, in dem Éomer aufgebahrt lag und verbrachte lange Stunden mit ihrem verstorbenen Mann.

Danach schloss sie sich tagelang im hintersten Raum Meduselds ein und ließ niemanden zu sich, bis sich nach einer Weile Maradê zu ihr schlich und ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter legte. Erst dann trat Tinánd hinaus in die Sonne, auch wenn sie selbst die wärmenden Strahlen nicht wahrnahm. Doch die Tränen in den großen Augen ihrer Kinder erinnerten Tinánd an das Versprechen, dass sie ihrem Manne bei der Hochzeit gegeben hatte. Sie würde alles geben, für ihren Mann und ihre Kinder und würde nicht zulassen, dass sie allein durchs Leben gehen müssten. Éomer hatte zwar versucht, sie auf die Möglichkeit seines Verscheidens vorzubereiten, doch Tinánd hatte nie zuhören wollen. Zu fern und zu fremd erschien ihr dieser Gedanke.

Und immer, wenn sie jetzt in das lachende Gesicht ihres Jüngsten blickte, sah sie ihren geliebten Mann, spürte seinen liebevollen Blick und dachte an sein treues Herz. Sie würde ihn nie vergessen.

---

TheFallen 

Hé laered hine rídan and wealdan méce and standan fæst and féond ne forhtian.

Nú hé sceal leornian thæt hearde sóth:

Hé raerede his cnapa of cilde tó menn thæt hé his death geséo.

Sé féond wæs simble mid heom. Sé féond ne recede ege.

(He taught him to ride, to wield a sword, to stand strong and show his enemy no fear.

Now he must learn the hard truth:

That he had brought his boy from childhood so that he might face his death like a man.

The enemy was always with them. The enemy did not care about fear.)

---

Epilog 

Immer wieder erinnert sie sich jetzt an die tröstenden Worte von Éowyn, die nun Prinzessin von Ithilien war, und zusammen mit ihrem Mann, Prinz Faramir das Land gegen feindliche Truppen aus dem Süden und dem Osten sicherte.

„Du bist tapfer gewesen, Tinánd, du bist eine wahre Schildmaid von Rohan." Das hatte Éowyn gesagt, doch nun, nach den vielen Schrecken und Verlusten weiß Tinánd, was es wirklich bedeutete.

„Lasst uns nach Haus gehen, Kinder. Lasst uns nach Meduseld zurückkehren. Eure Tante Éowyn und Prinz Faramir werden schon auf uns warten, so wie auch die anderen Gäste."

Heute war der zehnte Todestag ihres Mannes und sie würde sich offiziell von ihm verabschieden müssen. Dieser Tag würde einer der schwersten Tage in ihrem Leben werden. Maradê wird ihren nahenden 13.ten Geburtstag mit neuem Mut feiern können, ohne die alles überschattende Trauer. Und Arndis, dessen 10.ter Geburtstag der gleiche Tag wie der Todestag ihres Mannes ist, wird zum ersten Male eine freudige Feier erleben.

Sie ist jetzt, seit dem Tod ihres geliebten Mannes, die alleinige Regentin von Rohan, denn ihr ältester Sohn, Lluth, ist erst 17 Jahre alt. Noch einige Zeit würde Tinánd versuchen müssen, das Land allein zu leiten, bis ihr Ältester alt genug wäre, das Land selbst weise und gerecht zu regieren, so wie sein Vater zuvor regiert hatte. Ryldor und die anderen Soldaten, und natürlich Aragorn, der König von Gondor, sowie ihre Schwägerin Éowyn und ihr Mann, dem Prinzen Faramir, stehen ihr bei und helfen, wo sie können. Ohne diese Hilfe hätte Tinánd schon längst aufgeben müssen. Doch noch stand sie stolz und regierte weise.

Maradê hatte den Arm voll Gänseblümchen, Mohn, Glockenblumen, Kornblumen und Himmelschlüsselchen, die sie nun freudestrahlend vor ihrer Mutter im Gras verteilte. Tinánd ließ ihre Hand sanft über das Haar ihrer kleinen Tochter gleiten, dann wählte sie eine der wunderschönen Sommerblumen aus, ein Himmelsschlüsselchen. Sie hob sie zum Himmel und schickte ein Gebet hinterher. So grüßte sie ihren Liebsten und schwor ihm im Herzen ewige Liebe, während sie zusammen mit ihren Kindern nach Hause ging.

---

The Missing

Héo naefre wacode dægréd tó bisig mid dægeweorcum,

ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung thonne nihtciele créap geond móras.

And on thaere hwíle héo dréga thá losinga ealra thinga the héo forléas.

Héo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende héo ne cúthe hire heortan lust.

(She never watched the morning rising, too busy with the days first chores.

But oft she would watch he sun's fading as the cold of night crept across the moors.

And in that moment she felt the loss of everything that had been missed.

So used to feeling the spirit sink, she had not felt her own heart's wish.)

---

La Fin


End file.
